


Wishing Un-Well

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Gen, anti-fairies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Tootie is given a homemade wishing well. Any coins she wishes on magically disappear.Anti-Fairies get them and grant wishes at a cost.
Relationships: Tootie & Her Family
Kudos: 1





	Wishing Un-Well

Tootie was not much of a spoiled brat, her parents got her what she wanted if they could afford it, which usually wasn't a lot. It was her sixth birthday when her life changed. A little crummy homemade wishing well that her father had created for her room, and a bag of coins from her mother. The home that they had was small, with only 4 rooms and a hallway.

A room for the parents, a room for the kids, a bathroom, and a conjoined Kitchen-Dining area/Living Room.

Tootie looked to her sister, Vicky. She liked her sister a bit, she was really nice to her, but Tootie knew that Vicky wanted her own room ever since complaining about bleeding and Tootie's bed time not matching her own, which made Vicky sleep early. 

Tootie felt bad for her sister, and picked out a few coins. She grabbed the first coin. 'I wish that my family was able to afford a better house' She thought and dropped the coin into the well. The coin disappeared into darkness, and Tootie grabbed another.

* * *

A gold coin dropped into one of the cells of an Anti-Fairy, and when they grabbed onto it, they felt the wish inside the coin. "Hmm... this could be fun..." they rolled the coin in their fingers watching the wish flip in it. "I can grant the wish... at a price..."

Reaching into her desires, they had to make her miserable, so they gave power from her parents, to her sister. In exchange, they would be able to get a better house for a time limit.

* * *

' _I wish Vicky and I would have our own separate rooms._ ' Tootie dropped another coin into the wishing well.

* * *

The Anti-Tooth Fairy watched the coin drop into her cell and examined it. "Oh~ it looks like someone will need to visit the dentist when I'm done with them~" she granted the girl's wish.

* * *

A final coin was drawn from the bag. ' _I wish that we could get a better amount of money._ '

* * *

Another Anti-Fairy took the golden wish coin. "So long as you are greedy, you should suffer wrath." He chuckled and gave the family member with the most power a wicked heart.


End file.
